Shane Prigmore
Shane Prigmore is a Development, Design, and Illustration Professional, and Character Designer for DreamWorks Animation's, The Croods. He studied Animation and Film at the California Institute of the Arts (1995-1999), and currently works as a Development Artist at LAIKA, INC., a Development Consultant at DisneyToons Studios, an Illustrator at Chronicle Books, a Creative Consultant at Walt Disney Imagineering, a Development Consultant at Warner Bros., a Principal Designer and Consultant at'' the Hettema Group'', an Illustrator at Simon and Schuster, and as a Director, Creator, Writer, Designer, and Creative Consultant at Project Devleopment. Shane preiovusly worked as a Design Consultant at Animal Logic (2012-2013), Head of Story, Story, Development, Character Design, and Vis Dev at DreamWorks Animation (2006-2012), Character Designer at Laika (2005-2007), Director, Exectutive Producer, Writer, and Deisgner at Cartoon Network (2005-2007), a Teacher at the California Institute of the Arts (2005), Character Designer at Universal Studios (2004-2005), Animator at Weta Digital (2002), Animator at Warner Bros. (1998), and VisDev, and Story at Turner Feature Animation (1996-1997). Filmography Films *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) - visual development artist *''The Croods (2013) - character designer'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) - story artist, visual development artist *''Megamind'' (2010) - additional story artist *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - character designer *''Dinner for Schmucks'' (2010) - additional diorama consultant *''Coraline'' (2009) - 2D facial animator, character designer *''Curious George'' (2006) - character designer *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) - animator *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) - animator *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) - animator: Weta Digital *''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) - animator *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) - animator *''The Iron Giant'' (1999) - animator: additional animation, rough inbetweener TV Movies *''The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!'' (2008) - character designer TV Series *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2005-2006) - character designer for 14 episodes (2005-2006), Writer for 2 episodes (2006) *''The Proud Family ''(2002-2005) - character posing for 2 episodes *''House of Mouse (2001-2002) - character designer for 5 episodes (2001-2002), character clean-up for 1 episode (2001) Shorts *''Boys Night Out'' (2003) - additional animator Concept Art The Croods Originally, The CROODS was not a story about a literal family, but a community, a tribe. Each member of the tribe had a duty, depending on one another during a hunt or within the cave. The Artists also played with the idea that the Croods would be a musical society. Even when hunting, sound could be their tool. The story was always set in a volatile, prehistoric time between time. An ever-changing, chaotic, world. So the question of what characters would look like in this strange, non-recorded time turned into an exciting challenge. Would they just look like us today? Or would they be some "crude" intermediate version of a human. The initial drive was to go away from literal human and make a more abstract statement to reflect the story's setting. Shane Referenced nature (Rocks, trees, water) as well as ancient cave paintings and sculpture as inspiration for the characters. Shane_Prigmore_23.jpg Shane_Prigmore_24.jpg Shane_Prigmore_25.jpg Shane_Prigmore_26.jpg Shane_Prigmore_27.jpg Shane_Prigmore_28.jpg The Bogs In the original story there was also a neighboring tribe of even less evolved and more animalistic creatures called the BOGS. The Bogs were supposed to be both stupid and terrifying. The Bogs wanted the Crood's cave and were a constant threat. Things would change as the story would change, but here is a small sample of my first explorations for both the CROODS and the BOGS. Shane_Prigmore_29.jpg Shane_Prigmore_30.jpg Shane_Prigmore_31.jpg Shane_Prigmore_32.jpg Shane_Prigmore_33.jpg Shane_Prigmore_34.jpg Wimmit (Guy) In the Croods, “Guy” was originally named Wimmit, and he was not always a human. Originally conceived as an awkward, yet more advanced intermediate species, the character looked and acted more like a hippy or beatnik. Shane's illustrated would help influence Guy's final design for the film. Shane_Prigmore_38.jpg Shane_Prigmore_39.jpg Shane_Prigmore_40.jpg Shane_Prigmore_41.jpg Shane_Prigmore_42.jpg Shane_Prigmore_43.jpg Shane_Prigmore_44.jpg Shane_Prigmore_45.jpg Shane_Prigmore_46.jpg Shane_Prigmore_47.jpg Prehistoric Proto-Pony This is a little prehistoric proto-pony that was at one time Guy's pet. She actually made it as far as an early Croods teaser poster, but in the 11th hour Belt became his pet. Shane_Prigmore_01.jpg Shane_Prigmore_02.jpg Shane_Prigmore_03.jpg Shane_Prigmore_04.jpg Creatures The film was set at a time between a non-existant prehistoric era, so Shane and the artists debated about what kinds of ridiculous creatures would exist in this volatile world. Shane_Prigmore_05.jpg Shane_Prigmore_06.jpg Shane_Prigmore_07.jpg Shane_Prigmore_08.jpg Shane_Prigmore_09.jpg Shane_Prigmore_10.jpg Shane_Prigmore_11.jpg Shane_Prigmore_12.jpg Shane_Prigmore_13.jpg Shane_Prigmore_14.jpg Shane_Prigmore_15.jpg Shane_Prigmore_16.jpg Shane_Prigmore_17.jpg Shane_Prigmore_18.jpg Shane_Prigmore_19.jpg Shane_Prigmore_20.jpg Shane_Prigmore_21.jpg Shane_Prigmore_22.jpg|Proto-type of Belt Prehistoric Bunnies The T-Rex bunny above makes a cameo on the back inside jacket of The Art of The Croods book. Shane_Prigmore_35.jpg Shane_Prigmore_36.jpg Shane_Prigmore_37.jpg References #http://shaneprigmore.blogspot.co.uk/ Category:Real People Category:Artists